Technologies for stably operating a power system based on measurement values from a sensor disposed in the power system have been known. In PTL 1, a sensor installed in a distribution system measures a current, a current power factor, active power, reactive power, a node voltage, and the like in a line, and sends information to a device for determining line drop compensator (LDC) parameters.
PTL 2 discloses analysis assisting equipment which calculates probability distribution of the voltage at each node or probability distribution of the current in each line to evaluate whether introduction of a facility in a distribution system is appropriate or not.